Beautiful
by Astaghaill
Summary: Just a short one-shot. It's something that I have had in mind for a few days and wanted to write it down. [HancockxFem!SS]


Soft, ice blue eyes stared out into the darkness that presented itself before them, searching endlessly through the never ending darkness for signs of movement. The one they belonged to was a young woman, maybe early thirties. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of a golden blonde that hung in loose curls that stopped just above her shoulders, but the tresses were darkened due to several layers of dirt and grime that one normally acquired from traveling in the Wastelands. Stiff and ready, she stood there, heavy armor clung to her womanly curves which caused them to not be as distinctive. The woman held no weapon ready in her hands, but a small pistol was strapped to her hip and an old combat shotgun hung loosely on her left shoulder.

Long, nimble fingers skillfully ran along the grip of the pistol that sat at her right hip. Memories rushed back to her of the moment before she had came upon it. A good friend of hers, Nick, helped her hunt down the man who had stolen her child, and murdered her husband just over ten years ago. Kellog was his name and she had found him and had put him down like the mad dog he was. Never will she forget his face, what he did to her, or what she did to him. Carrying his personal weapon would make sure she didn't.

Sighing, she took her eyes from the darkness and looked down at the ground in front of her. A faint light emanated from the small shack behind her, causing her body to cast a slight shadow.

Her attention flicked from her thoughts to the voice that broke through the ominous silence.

"Everything alright, Percy?"

The blonde woman, Percy, turned her head slightly, her eyes casting a glance over her left shoulder, past her well used shotgun. They focused on a figure resting against the dirty, old, and decrepit wall of the small shack that they resided in. One of the three walls, anyways. There was one wall missing which is where Percy stood, her right shoulder resting on another of the walls.

"Yeah." Was the only word that made it past her full, rose pink lips.

The figure sitting against the wall made a sound of disapproval as he stood to his feet, walking over towards her and placing a hand on her left shoulder, feeling the rough texture of the leather strap which held her gun in place.

"Really, Hancock. I'm fine." She said sternly, but still sending a reassuring smile his way.

"I worry about you sometimes, doll." Hancock stated simply, not believing what the blonde had told him. His pitch black eyes searched her features for any signs to prove that he was correct. To prove that something was bothering his traveling companion. That something was wrong with his closest friend.

"Why? I've got this bad-boy." Percy chuckled lowly, glancing sideways at the shotgun. "You know I can handle myself in a fire fight, John." She eyed his face. It looked rough, dry, and as if it were littered with wrinkles. His nose and ears were completely absent as well, but those were such features of any ghoul.

Hancock moved his hand to a resting position at his side as another noise erupted from his throat, this time one of disbelief.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said plainly, his eyes narrowing slightly as his lips pursed together. A brief second after, his face relaxed and he sighed.

"You know you can talk to me. We are friends after all.?"

Percy's eyebrows knitted together, her head turning forward, looking back out into the darkness. For a moment she contemplated what to say to the man standing next to her. She knew he wouldn't push her for answers, but he deserved to know what was wrong. Uncrossing her arms, she straightened her slim frame and faced the ghoul.

Hancock's face softened even more. Her face was solid, but her eyes told him otherwise, sending out the message that she wasn't alright like she was claiming to be.

"It's this whole thing with the Institute." Her lips tightened together as she swallowed, positioning her back on the wall where her shoulder rested previously. Soft blue eyes flicked to the ground and glared sternly at it.

"Shaun." She continued, her eyebrow's furrowing, eyes still fixated with the dirt under foot. She finally sighed and relaxed her muscles.

"I miss my son." Answering truthfully, she felt relieved to say it out loud, even though it was more difficult to do than it sounded.

Silence befell the duo, neither knowing what to say afterwards, so they stood there together. Finally one of them spoke.

"You should get some sleep, Hancock." She faced her friend, a miniscule smile placed on her lips, soft eyes gazed at him. "And... Thanks. For listening to me." She knew what she said wasn't much, but it was enough for Hancock to understand.

Not moving from his spot, he crossed his arms, looking back at her.

"What?" She asked, confused as to why he still stood there.

"You're the one who needs to rest." Hancock stated, matter-of-factly.

"You're too nice for your own good." She chuckled. "I insist you rest."

Hancock gave up and walked over to the spot that he was sitting in prior to him comforting his friend. He sighed as he sat down, sprawling his legs straight out in front of him and placing his hands on his stomach.

Percy remained where she stood, once again looking out into the darkness that surrounded them and their tiny, temporary shack.

A sigh could be heard from the man sitting behind her, causing her to turn her attention back to him once more. Doing this, she found his black eyes were rested on her, causing her to give im a look of question.

When she realized the look she gave him didn't get her an answer, she spoke.

"What?"

Hancock smiled at her, his fleshy pink-red skin seemed to glow in the light of the lantern which sat on a box at the far corner of the shack.

"You're so beautiful in this light." He chuckled at her, his voice was low and rough.

Percy didn't know what to say so she scoffed, a smile spread on her lips as she felt her face grow warm at the compliment. Hancock definitely wasn't your ordinary man. Well, technically he was a ghoul, but that didn't matter to Percy. He was a human once, after all.

Standing there, Percy heard no noise. Everything was dead silent and it gave off an ominous feeling. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist which caused her to tense up and try to move away from it, but it held onto her tighter.

"It's just me" Hancock's voice broke the silence, his voice lower than before, allowing Percy to calm down. Relaxing in his arms, she leaned back slightly into him, his arms holding her firmly, but comfortably. Percy could feel his chest moving as he breathed and she could hear the breath moving past his lips, his chin sitting gently on her right shoulder. The two stood there together once more.

"John..." Percy whispered, barely audible. Breathing in, she turned around in his arms, where she was facing him. Her blue eyes locked onto his chest for a moment before the trailed up his face and locked into his black eyes.

"Careful, don't stare too long. Looking into a ghoul's eyes isn't for the feint of heart." He half joked, his voice also a whisper.

Percy smiled at him as she raised her hand to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I think your eyes are beautiful, John." She smiled at him, giving her honest opinion. For a ghoul, the man in front of her certainly was handsome. Percy's statement made the man smile.

"You're just saying that to get into my pants." His voice only slightly louder than before, joke still resent in cause the blonde woman to smile furiously at him.

"You know me too well John." She chuckled, still in Hancock's arms. Silence fell over them, but the smiles remained on their faces as their eyes locked once more.

"I meant it, though. I truly do think your eyes are beautiful." Sincerity obvious in her words.

Percy gently ran her hand over the rough skin on his neck, sending shivers down his spine as her hand moved back up to his cheek. Leaning in towards him, she slowly closed her eyes as their lips gently pressed together. They remained there for a brief few seconds before the separated.

"I love you Hancock." She smiled at him, placing her hand back onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, doll." His gravelly voice replied, lips upturned and eyes glistening.

No matter what, the two would always remain together, through thick and thin. Whether facing ferals, super mutants, raiders, or institute synths. Nothing would separate them.


End file.
